


im going to cry and it's going to be your fault

by smolbagu, tolbaguette



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Anxiety, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Galaxy Gals, Gay, I Tried, I love them ok, I want this to be a slow burn, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, It Gets Better, Karaoke, Kleinsen, M/M, Pining, Pizza Rolls, Smut, There's smut, This is so soft, and awkward, but im weak, but jared is too, evan is a small bean ok, falsettos references too lmAO, gay bois, im sorry mom, jared is a bit of an alcoholic, jared is so soft, sad boys, shameless book of mormon references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbagu/pseuds/smolbagu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolbaguette/pseuds/tolbaguette
Summary: Evan Hansen hasnt seen Jared in three years since their falling out in their senior year of highschool. Now Evan had a nice job at the local flower shop and Jared was surviving soully on pizza rolls.





	1. Chapter 1

Evan Hansen loved his job. I mean, what was there not to love? He got to stay in a cute shop all day surrounded by flowers, saying as few of words as necessary. I mean, I guess you could say that working at the small flower shop on the corner of main street was Evan’s dream job.

Of course, Evan still had bad days. Days where he couldn’t bring himself out of bed or even tie his own shoes. But they weren't that relevant anymore. Today, however, could be considered a bad day. He had woken up late, missed the first half of his environmental science class, and spilled tea all over his work uniform- which consisted of a light purple shirt showing off the flower company’s logo and a light brown apron, of course paired with a pair of khaki pants and worn out black converse.

After arriving to the flower shop, his day sort of simmered down. Not many had visited so far and he was okay with that. That just meant that he had a lot more time to just arrange flowers and listen to songs from his favorite disney movies. That is, until he heard the bell on the door ring.

-

Jared Kleinman didn't have any classes today. It was one of those lucky days where he could just lay around, watch anime, play games. you know, those kind of days. Except, tonight was date night with his loving boyfriend of nine ( or was it ten? ) months, Connor McKinley.

So, today, he slept in until around two, before realizing it was date night. When he woke up, he rushed to get ready to go buy a last minute gift. He was originally going to head to target until he spotted the cute little flower shop on the corner and instantly decided with the idea of getting his boyfriend flowers.

Jared walked into the flower shop, being instantly greeted with that distinct ‘plant’ smell. He glanced around, it was cute- also very quiet. He could hear the faint hum of music coming from the back. After a few seconds, he was greeted with a familiar voice.

“S-sorry- welcome! L-let me know if you need anything.” the voice called out. Jared turned to see the one and only, Evan Hansen. “Evan? Evan Hansen?” Jared said, in disbelief. Oh my god, he hadn’t seen Evan in forever. Three years to be exact. Jared never imagined that he’d be seeing Evan again after the last time they spoke.

_Saturday May of Senior Year_   
_“Hey .. earth to ev, you okay?” Jared asked, breaking the silence they were in as they waited for their food at the mall food court. He noticed the way Evan nervously tapped his fingers against the table. This was the first time in months that anyone had been able to get him out of the house since Connor’s death. Evan hadn’t taken it well at all. Over the course of their junior year him and Connor had become inseparable. Jared couldn't even imagine the pain his friend was going through._

_Evan nodded, “y-yeah im okay..” he replied, looking away. He pulled his hands away from the table and set them on his lap, “why’d y-you bring me here anyways?” Jared frowned a little bit, but overall showed concern._

_“Bud, if you don’t want to be here we can get our food and leave or something..” he sighed, “i brought you here because you haven’t really been a part of society..” Jared was sure he didn’t word that right. Yes, he was sad that Connor was gone, but he dealt with his grief and got over it. Heck, even Zoe had already recovered somewhat. Evan however…_

_Evan huffed and fiddled with his napkin, “n-no it’s fine.” he sighed, “it’s just.. It just feels t-too soon.. Y’know?”_

_“Evan..” Jared started, “He.. I..” He couldn’t finish. He couldn’t even begin to understand how Evan felt. But there was a line drawn, and Evan had crossed it. Jared looked down at the table and sat in silence until their number was called._

_He got up and came back with a tray of food, setting it on the table. “Here.” Evan shifted slightly before taking a french fry, “s-sorry.. It’s just.. It’s hard..” He gave himself a nod, “it’s really hard..” Jared gave a weak smile and nodded sympathetically, “no.. don’t be sorry.. I’m the one that dragged you here when you obviously werent ready.”_

_“No.. i know you were j-just trying to help..” Evan replied._

_After they ate, they walked around a few stores before going back out to the parking lot. “H-hey Jared?” Evan spoke, breaking the silence._

_“Yeah?”_

_“T-thanks.. for all of this..”_

_Jared turned to look at Evan, smiling slightly. “No problem.. I’d do anything for you.” he replied, and he meant it. He knew the he used to be an asshole to Evan.. but he did really care about him._

_When they got to Evan’s house, Jared decided to walk him to the door. He watched Evan fish his key out of his pockets before speaking up, “hey.. So um.. Before i go.. I want to tell you something? And uhm.. It’s important to me?”_

_Evan turned around to face Jared, “o-okay..?”_

_Jared took a deep breath, “okay, um, well, i’ve kind of had a small- no, big crush on you for a while now? Like.. since elementary school? And I uh, i don’t really know how to handle my feelings well so i kind of bottle them up and then seeing you with- oh god, evan i’m so sorry-” Jared cut himself off before he could embarrass himself even more._

_Evan froze, staring at Jared. “J-jared i c-cant..”_

_“I… I know its just… its been months and i thought-”_

_Evan furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, “d-do you even care?” he looked up at Jared, “d-do you even care that c-connors dead? B-because it seems like y-you’re just ignoring that fact!” He snapped, blinking away the tears in his eyes._

_“Evan, of course I care! Connor was my only other friend and now he’s gone! But that was months ago! Last year! Right now, senior year is almost over and i.. I don't know if i'll ever see you again and i..” his voice cracked. He let fresh tears roll down his cheeks as he came to the fact that he may never see Evan again, the same topic that he had been crying about all week._

_“Y-you don’t understand, Jared..” Evan turned away from Jared, struggling to unlock the door from shaking too much._

_“No, you’re right, Evan, I guess I don’t.” Jared replied, flatly, before turning around and walking away._

Jared snapped out of his flashback, “J-jared?” Evan asked in disbelief, “J-jared kleinman?”

“Holy shit, evan, is that really you? I haven’t seen you since… well um.. Since highschool. Uh, how are you?” Jared asked, looking the other boy up and down. Wow he really hasn’t changed. To be honest, he looked great.

“Uh.. im good, e-everything’s good. great. perfect.” he shoved his hands into the pockets of his apron. “Uh… how are you?”

“Im good.”

Evan shifted awkwardly, “s-so uhm,, what brings you here today?”

“Uh, well, i uh, have a date tonight? And well, I came to get some flowers.” he looked down.

“W-well, i can help you p-pick some f-flowers if you’d like?” Evan offered Jared a small smile.

Jared looked up and smiled back, “yeah that’d be great.” Evan then led him to a corner of the store, pursing his lips in concentration. “Hmm, h-how about these?” he asked, picking up a scarlet bouquet of pansies.

Jared looked at them and grinned, “yeah those are great.” he paused, “heh.. They have little faces..” he noted, smiling up at evan.

Evan nodded, “y-yeah, that’s sort of why i thought you would like em.” Jared looked down and then back up, “you know… i really missed you, evan. I’m still sorry for everything..” he paused, “anyways.. How much for the flowers?” he asked as Evan walked back to the cash register.

“O-on the house.” he smiled at Jared, “and uh.. I missed you too.” Evan wrapped up the bouquet before handing it back to Jared, “h-have fun on your date.”

“Thanks.” Jared almost turned around before stopping, “hey could uh.. could i uh.. get your number maybe? So we can catch up?”

Evan smiled softly, “y-yeah hold on.” he pulled out a small green sticky note pad, quickly writing down his name and number before handing it to jared.

Jared smiled down at Evan’s signature loopy handwriting, “great, so ill text you later?”

“Y-yeah. Sure.” Evan smiled, watching Jared walk out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is an emotional wreck. 
> 
> (( reminder that the connor in this chapter, is NOT CONNOR MURPHY LOL ))

It’s been thirty fucking minutes. Where the hell was Connor? They’ve been planning this for weeks, how the hell could he forget? Jared sighed, downing his glass of water before pulling out his phone.

  
  


**jared:** babe where r u

 

**connor:** im in bed. ;)

**connor:** why?

 

**jared is typing…**

  
  


He frowned down at his phone. Connor always did this, and honestly, it made Jared feel like shit for caring so much. 

  
  


**jared:** we had a reservation tonight.

 

**connor:** oh shit

**connor:** fuck, im sorry

**connor:** i forgot

**connor:** maybe we could rearrange?

 

**jared:** no.

 

**connor:** what?

 

**jared:** no, im sick of this.

**jared:** you do this every time

**jared is typing…**

  
  


Jared paused before sending his last text. Did he really want to break up? Yes and no. Yes, the relationship was very unhealthy and he was 600% sure that Connor was cheating on him, but.. He still loved him? He sighed, biting his lip nervously as he sent the last message.

  
  


**jared:** we’re done. 

  
  


Once Jared sent that message, he paid for the drinks and left the restaurant, heading home. 

 

When Jared got home, he instantly made his way to the kitchen, grabbing the closest bottle of booze he could find. He knew drinking his problems away wasn’t a good solution, but it was his way of coping. Jared examined the bottle a bit before taking its cap off and chugging straight from the bottle, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly through his nose as the alcohol burned his throat.

 

\--

 

Half a bottle later, a relatively drunk Jared decided that it would be a great idea to text his good ol’ pal, Evan.

  
  


**jared:** heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy duude

**jared:** what uou doong??

 

**evan:** You’re either drunk or your texting has just gotten worse.

**evan:** How was your date? (:

 

**jared:** what hate?

**jared:** oh  that one

**jared:** con didnt show we broek up

**jared:** breok

**jared:** broke

**jared:** nowe im on tha flooooor

 

**evan:** Okay, 

**evan:** Send me your location.

 

**_jared_ ** **has shared his location with** **_evan_ **

 

About ten minutes later, Jared heard a knock at his front door. He crawled over to the door before shakily standing up and opening it, “hellloooo? Oh, its you.” He greeted Evan before grabbing onto his arm and pulling him into the house.

 

Evan scrunched up his nose, “Jared- how much did you drink?” he asked as Jared pulled him over to the couch. Jared finally let go of Evan’s arm and plopped down onto the couch, “I don’t know, but I don’t care!” he exclaimed before bursting into a fit of giggles. 

 

Evan hesitantly sat next to the boy, “Are y-you okay?” he asked before biting his lip. Jared sat up, just to lay his head onto Evan’s lap.

 

“I’m neevver okaay,” he paused, looking up at Evan and bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek, “hehe… you’re preeeeeetty..” he slurred out, giggling slightly. Evan blushed and swatted Jared’s hand away, “Jared you’re drunk.”

 

“I know.” Jared replied before bursting into laughter again. Evan sighed and softly pushed Jared off of him before getting up, “I’m getting you water.” He said before walking to the kitchen and looking around a bit. Once he finally found the glasses, he filled one with water and returned to the living room, handing the cup to Jared, “Drink it.”

 

Jared sat up and reluctantly took the water. He sipped it a little before taking a big gulp. Once he swallowed, he quickly sat down the glass and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Evan quickly followed, kneeling beside him and hesitating before softly rubbing his back.

 

After emptying the contents of his stomach, Jared started sobbing into the toilet. He removed his glasses and tossed them onto the floor before they fell off, blindly grabbing some toilet paper to wipe his mouth off before falling onto his back and sobbing again. 

 

Evan bit his lip nervously and tried ushering Jared to sit up, “c-c’mon jare, sit up.” Jared slowly sat up, still crying. He brought his hands up to his face, feeling the big hot tears slip through his fingers and fall onto his pants. Evan instantly wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him closer, rubbing his back soothingly. 

 

Jared felt safe almost in Ev’s hug, it was like they hadn’t been apart the last three years. The thought of their last fight made Jared cry harder, burying his face deeper into Evan’s chest. “T-thank y-you.” he choked out. 

 

“Shh..” Evan shushed Jared, gently rocking him back and forth. 

 

Jared calmed down after awhile, reduced down to only sniffles. He pulled away from Evan and looked down. Evan brought one of his hands to Jared’s shoulder, squeezing it gently, “You okay?”

 

Jared kept his gaze down, “yeah.. I think so..” Evan smiled slightly and stood up before helping Jared up, “c’mon, let’s get you to bed.” Jared nodded and stumbled to his room, he would’ve definitely fallen if Evan wasn’t there to support him. When he got to his bed, he collapsed onto it. 

 

Evan sighed and pulled the blanket over Jared before turning around and making his way towards the door to leave. “W-wait- ev, please don't go-” Jared begged, He didn’t want to be alone. Not again. Not tonight. 

 

Evan bit his lip and turned around, he knew that he really shouldn’t, but he couldn’t say no to Jared. He sighed and kicked off his shoes before crawling into Jared’s bed. Jared looked up and smiled at Evan, “thank you..” he said for what seemed like the millionth time. Evan gave Jared a reassuring smile and curled up in the blanket.

 

Despite just throwing up, sobbing, and being completely drunk, Jared felt content. He was laying in his warm bed, next to his crush of like- what was it, twelve years now? He hummed in content and closed his eyes to rest. He had an afternoon class tomorrow.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this too much okay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evan makes jared hangover pizza rolls

Jared woke up that morning with a major headache and the unfamiliar feeling of a body pressed up against his own. He looked down to realize that, holy fucking shit, Evan fucking Hansen was cuddling Jared as if he was a teddy bear. Jared could die right then and there- How did this happen? He should probably move, but it feels so comfortable to have Evan in his arms.

 

He smiled down at the cute boy who snored softly in his sleep. Evan groaned slightly and buried his head further into Jared’s chest. Jared blushed and hugged the boy closer to him, completely unaware that he was gaining consciousness. Jared hummed in delight before groaning because it felt like someone shot him in the head. 

 

Evan tightened his grip onto Jared’s waist as he slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. This was not his room. Oh my god, he was in someone’s arms.  Evan instantly tensed up.

 

_ Shit he’s up. _ Jared thought, so in attempt to pretend that he was asleep, he gently rubbed Evan’s back and breathed out in contentment. Evan sucked in a shaky breath before pulling away and untangling himself from Jared, sitting up. Jared decided to continue to pretend to be asleep by rolling over onto his other side. Shit move, Kleinman. Since his full-sized bed was a bit too small for two male adults, more than half of his body went over the edge causing his other half to follow off. He groaned as he hit the floor, headache getting worse.

 

Evan quickly got up and rushed to Jared, “a-are you okay?” Jared slowly opened his eyes to see Evan looking down at him. “Good morning, my head hurts.” he said before closing his eyes, the light hurts too much. Evan snorted ( and oh my god that was cute as hell ) and helped Jared back up onto the bed. “Where’s your medicine?” he asked.

 

“Hmmm, it should be in the bathroom?” God damn it. Jared’s whole fucking body hurt now. He watched as Evan walked out of the room to the bathroom, returning with a bottle of Advil. After Evan handed him the bottle, he fished out two pills and swallowed them dry. “Mmmm, nothing better than regret and painkillers in the morning.” Jared chuckled dryly as Evan sat down next to him on the bed.

 

“D-do you even remember anything from last night?” Evan asked. Jared thought for a minute, “well, I remember being stood up, breaking up with my asshole of a boyfriend, coming home.. and getting drunk? I think I remember you coming over? The last thing I remember is.. you coming into bed with me- oh god.” Realization washed over Jared, “Did we.. fuck?”

 

Evan’s eyes widened, “n-no-” his face flushes a deep scarlet, “nonononono- we didn’t f-fuck-” he shook his head, “w-why would w-we- ohmygod.” Jared almost winced, was Evan that revolted at the idea of fucking him? He looked down, “Sorry, I shouldn’t’ve assumed, sorry.” With that, Jared tried standing up cus he was hungry as shit, only to sit back down. God, hangover’s sucked. 

 

“Woahwoahwoah- s-stay down.” Evan sighed, “i-it’s okay-” he placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder, “what do you need?” Jared shifted, “Food, but I don’t want you do everything for me. I’m perfectly capa- oh shit.” he groaned and raised a hand to his head. There was no way that this was ending anytime soon. 

 

Evan snorted, “you’re staying here. I’ll make you something, okay?” He glanced at his phone, it was 12:25 PM, “d-do you have anything going on today?” 

 

“Ugh- yeah, I had a class at three but this headache isn't going away. It’s fine though, i was planning on dropping it anyways.” Jared said before wincing in pain. “Okay.. well, uh, ill call in sick to work and.. Take care of you?” Evan offered Jared a small smile. Jared looked up at Evan and returned the smile, “you’ll really do that? Dude, you’re amazing-” Jared sat up and gave the other boy a small side hug before clenching his head again. How fucking drunk did he get last night?

 

Evan kept his smile, “y-yeah.. I mean, I still care about you..” he cleared his throat before continuing, “anyw-ways, i’ll make you food and we can watch the stupid r-romcoms you used to watch when y-your favorite celebrity couples broke up?” He suggested. Jared was honestly surprised that Evan remember that kind of stuff.

 

“That sounds nice. Thank you, Ev.” That nickname. Wow, that was the first time in three years that he had said that nickname outloud. He blushed a tiny bit before looking up at Evan, “Can you help me to the couch? I would walk myself, but as you can see, im actually dying.” 

 

Evan nodded and helped Jared up and into the living room, on their way, Jared noticed the many beer bottles and various other alcohols that scattered the floor. “Shit.” he muttered, sitting on the couch. “Y-yeah.. You seemed pretty upset last night.. I guess that this was the result of it.” Evan replied before disappearing off into the kitchen. 

 

Jared noticed the glass of water on the coffee table, that was probably from last night. He picked it up and took a sip before immediately setting it back down. It tasted like beer and sick. After a few minutes, Evan returned into the living room and sat down next to Jared, “so, d-do you want to talk about it?” he cleared his throat, “about w-what happened yes-yesterday?”

 

Jared blushed at Evan’s stutter. That goddamn cute stutter. “Uh, i guess if you want to listen.” Evan nodded and folded his legs beneath him, leaning against the back of the couch. “I’m a good l-listener.” 

 

“Well, okay.” Jared started, “well, i guess it started when my ex, Connor, didn’t show up for our date? And i’ve always thought that he was cheating on me with this other guy, Kevin- Kevin Price, but I never questioned it because I thought that Connor was a good guy, y’know? But he never showed up to our dates and never paid much attention to me. I think that I was just used? Like to get Price’s attention? So, I broke up with him and went home and well, i guess i realized I was so alone and drank away my feelings?”

 

Evan frowned and looked down, “im s-so sorry..” Jared opened his mouth but instantly closed it as the oven timer went off, “what did you make?” Evan grinned and got up, heading to the kitchen. After a few minutes, Evan returned with a big plate of pizza rolls, setting them on the coffee table in front of Jared, whose eyes went straight to the pizza rolls before returning to Evan. “i missed you so fucking much” Jared said before pulling Evan into a hug.

 

Evan smiled and hugged Jared back before pulling away, “e-eat your food.” He said as he leaned against the arm of the couch. Jared grinned before grabbing literally five pizza rolls and shoving them into his mouth. They were piping hot but he didn’t care. He had grown and immunity over the years. He moaned at the taste he hadn’t been to taste in a while. Pizza rolls just got him going, y’know? Like not in a sexual way, just like ‘hell yeah pizza rolls’. 

 

Evan watched him in awe, “a-aren’t those hot?” Jared looked over at Evan and swallowed before answering, “After you have eaten as many hot steaming rolls as I have, it won’t matter how hot they are.” He winked at Evan and looked back at the TV. “So what movie are we going to watch?”

 

Evan’s face flushed slightly before he turned towards the TV as well, “I w-was going to let you pick, but I vote Moana.” Jared smiled at Evan, “Okay, why not.” Jared respected Evan’s choice. He, personally, had not seen Moana. So, he grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix on the TV. He chose Moana and started the movie. 

 

Throughout the movie, Jared ate his rolls. He kept glancing over at Evan, who sang softly along to all the songs. His voice made Jared’s gay pining heart flutter. Damnit. Once the movie was finished, Evan leaned back and stretched out his legs, “a-are you feeling better?” 

 

Jared turned to Evan with a smile, “Yeah, I guess I am. Who knew that Moana was so magical?” It felt like they were back in high school again, watching disney movies for Evan, obscure romcoms for himself, and overall just bros being bros. 

 

Evan’s eyes widened, “w-wait- was that your f-first time watching it-” he paused for a second, “ohmygod- I totally sang through all of the songs- that must’ve been so annoying-” Jared shook his head, “nonono, you w-weren’t annoying. It just added to the experience.” Jared offered a small smile before looking away and grabbing one of the last pizza rolls. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proof-read any of this :,)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Me, Papa John's.
> 
> or
> 
> Jared and Evan go on a totally platonic bro-date and talk some things out.

About a week later, Jared hadn't seen or talked to Evan since he decided to get blackout drunk and suffered from a killer hangover.

Anyways, the point is is that Jared is bored. Extremely bored. He didn't have anything to do except lay on his couch wallowing in self pity and actually dying inside. He turned off the TV and tossed the remote somewhere. Should he call Evan or something? No, he's probably at work.. but, it's almost lunch time. Maybe he could take him out for lunch? Jared spent a few minutes contemplating his options before picking up his phone and pulling up him and Evan's messages.

  
 **jared:** yo, ur probably at work, but   
**jared:** i was bored and i was wondering  
 **jared:** if you wanted 2 go 2 get lunch w/ me or something?  
 **jared:** and maybe we could talk about  
 **jared:** things

  
Evan actually responded way quicker than Jared expected him to.

  
 **evan:** Sure!  
 **evan:** My shift is over in fifteen minutes, actually.

 **jared:** ok, cool  
 **jared:** ill pick you up then?

 **evan:** Yeah, sure. (:

  
Jared smiled and turned off his phone, sitting on the couch for another good five minutes before actually getting up to put on some pants and a clean shirt. Once he was all ‘snazzed’ up and ready, he grabbed his car keys and left his apartment.

Once Jared got to the small flower shop, he parked and got out of the car. He walked into the shop and spotted Evan standing by the counter, “Heyo.” Evan looked up and smiled at Jared, “h-hey.” He walked around the counter, pulling on his backpack. Jared sent Evan a small grin before leading him out of the shop and to his car. Before he started driving, Jared turned to Evan and asked, “so, where do you want to go?”

Jared realized he made a mistake as soon as he asked, he knew that Evan freaked out over making decisions. Well, no going back now. A few minutes later, Evan blurted, “pApA jOHN’s.” Jared glanced at Evan and stifled a laugh, “alright.” He said before nyooming off to Papa John’s.

After he pulled into a parking spot at the famous Papa John’s, they sat down in the restaurant and got their food ordered. There was a few minutes of silence before Jared broke it by saying, “So, uh, since we kind of broke off for three years, I thought that this would be a good time to talk about, ya know, how things have been for us? I don’t know, if you don’t want to you don’t have to. I honestly just wanted to thank you again for taking care of me when I was drunk.”

Evan shifted in his seat slightly, “nono, it’s fine, really.” Evan looked up, tapping his fingers against the table, “um, w-where do you want me to start?” Jared thought for a moment. He didn’t really want to remember too far back. High school sucked a lot of ass, but it was the best place to start. “Uh, maybe at the end of high school? If you want to start somewhere different it’s fine.”

Evan looked away nervously, “y-yeah, no, it’s fine.” He bit his lip before continuing, “I dunno, I..” he sighed, “I w-wasn’t in a good place back t-then, but I m-mean, who is?” Evan let out a small dry chuckle, “I realized how much I m-majorly screwed up after you left, bit I just.. I was so s-sad?” Jared noticed the way he absentmindedly traced the scar that was left from breaking his arm. “Connor just, uh,” Evan trailed off for a moment before finishing the sentence, “He meant a lot to me.” He finally looked over at Jared, “but, um, after that, I finally did some of those s-scholarship essays? I ended up getting accepted into NYU, so..”

Jared felt like shit about that fight. If only he hadn’t left Evan. If only he had actually considered what he was going through, but hey, it’s good that he has recovered and got into college. “... I uh, I’m sorry? But hey, we go to the same college. That’s pretty neat.” Jared realized how bad he actually is at socializing. Evan pulled his hand off of the table and place it on his lap, “Yeah.. actually, I didn’t even start going until last y-year..” he rubbed his palm on his jeans, “I took a year off..”

Jared nodded, “I, started right after highschool. It felt nice to leave the place I stayed at for eighteen years. After our fight..” he paused, “I kinda just removed myself from everything for the rest of senior year, so it was good to get a new start.” He stopped talking when he noticed their food was finally being brought to them. Thank god, he didn’t want to keep talking. Before they started eating, Evan spoke up again, “I really missed you, y’know? I’m so sorry, Jared.” Jared shook his head, “Don’t be sorry, it’s okay.”

If Evan wanted to say more, he didn’t; instead, they just ate their food in silence. When they were mostly done, Jared attempted at small talk, “So, anything interesting happen when you started college?” Evan looked up at Jared, “Oh, um.. not really? I don’t really have many friends other than Zoe and Alana, I dated a guy for a while but… it didn’t end well.” Even though Jared wanted to, he didn’t push it. “Ah.. I never really got any friends either. There’s the occasional acquaintance, but no actual friends, besides my roommate. His name was Whizzer, and he was also Jewish, well, half-jewish. He was here for about two years before he disappeared. Haven’t heard from him since. After that, the only real relationship I had was with Connor, and you know how that went.”

“Oh, I’m sorry..” Evan’s eyes met Jared’s for a good minute before he broke the gaze and sucked in a sharp breath, “a-anyways, uh, I h-have a roommate. He is literally the WORST, though. I mean he is a nice guy but he doesn’t do anything around the apartment!” Jared didn’t really focus too much on what Evan was saying as he continued to rant. I mean, he was listening just not retaining. While Evan was ranting, Jared actually paid the bill without him even noticing.

Evan finally took a breath, “sorry for rambling..” he muttered. Jared gave Evan a small smile, “no, It’s okay.” Evan sighed and nodded before pulling out his wallet. Jared instantly realized him doing this, “Woah- Dude, No, It’s fine. You don’t have to pay, I already did, this was my treat.” Evan shifted awkwardly in his seat, “A-are you sure? Because I c-can pay, it's not a problem..”

“Dude, it's okay.” Jared assured him, “Wanna leave?” He asked, looking over at him, “Yeah sure.”

Since Evan walked to work, Jared just decided to drive Evan back to his apartment. Once they got there, Evan paused before leaving, “Hey, thanks for today.” He offered Jared a small smile to which Jared instantly returned, “No prob, bob. “ Evan snorted in response and shook his head, closing the car door and walking up to his apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //okay, I haven't proof read this so thank you for bearing with me,
> 
> //I promise this story will get better I have big plans (; 
> 
> //also, jared got so soft after high school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Zoe, and Alana have a girls night.

About a month of Jared and Evan hanging out goes by. Everything seems like how it used to be. I mean, it's hard due to their conflicting schedules because of classes and work, but they manage. This weekend, however, Evan went back home to visit his mom, leaving Jared alone. 

 

So, of course, Jared had been at home for most of the weekend, y’know, doing the usual–playing Overwatch and eating pizza rolls. But, he faced a dilemma the next time he got up to snack, he ran out of pizza rolls. So now, he was currently at the store, searching the frozen food aisle for pizza rolls.

 

Once he found the rolls, he grabbed a bag and headed towards the checkout. The second after he turned out of the aisle, he was met with a sickening image of Connor and his boyf, Kevin. Jared quickly turned around and walked the other direction. After he paid for his rolls, he went to his car and sat in it for a bit. He couldn't get over how god damn happy Connor looked with Kevin. I mean, it's good to know that he himself was an important factor to two people getting together and being happy, leaving him alone to be a sad sack of shit. God, fuck Connor.

 

Jared pulled out his phone and texted Zoe, who he got back in touch with through Evan. 

  
  


**jared:** im sad

**jared:** i need a girls night

**jared:** w/ ice cream an romcoms

**jared:** maybe fifty shades o grey

**jared:** pls help.

 

**zoe:** on it

**zoe:** can't promise that I'll bring 50 shades of grey tho

**zoe:** meet u @ ur place in 20 

  
  


When Jared saw Zoe’s messages, he turned off his phone and started his car. He wasn't that far from his apartment, so it only took him 10 minutes to drive back home. While waiting for Zoe and possibly Alana, Jared picked up his fairly messy apartment and put some rolls in the oven. 

 

Once he actually got most of the apartment picked up, the doorbell started ringing like crazy. Jared opened the door, greeting Zoe and Alana. “Y’know, I heard you the first time.”

 

“I know, I just got bored.” Zoe replied as he slipped past Jared and into the house.  Alana shook her head at Zoe before turning to Jared, “We brought ice cream.” She held the bag up for Jared to see as she walked in as well. “We also brought 13 Going On 30, La La Land, and the entire Twilight Saga.” Zoe called out as she waltzed over to the couch and plopped down. Jared disregarded what Zoe said, more focused on the ice cream that Alana had. “Heck, what flavors did you bring?” He asked as he closed the door before leading Alana to the kitchen. When they were in there, Alana set the bag on the counter, “Cookie dough, peanut butter, and cookies n cream.” 

 

“I love you guys so much.” Jared admitted as he started pulling the pints of ice cream out of the bag. Alana giggled slightly and shook her head, “So, anyways, what is this all about?” she asked, erupting a sigh from Jared as he moved to take the pizza rolls out of the oven, “Boy problems.” Alana nodded sympathetically while Zoe snorted from the living room, “this is why i’m gay.” Alana rolled her eyes and turned slightly to face towards the couch, “You aren’t even fully gay, Zo. You’re pan.” she called out back at Zoe before turning her attention back to Jared, “so, you’re drowning yourself in pizza rolls, ice cream, romcoms, and self pity?” Jared set the pizza rolls on the counter with a soft thud, before turning to grab some bowls for the ice cream, “Yup.” 

 

Alana silently judged Jared, in a loving way of course. “You gotta get over him, Jare. Put yourself out there.” Zoe spoke up, as she pulled herself off of the couch and joined them in the kitchen. Jared just rolled his eyes as he grabbed some spoons out of the drawer, “Not right now, I’m too busy wallowing in self pity.” Zoe huffed, “I’m serious, Jared. Fish the waters, sail the seas, like seriously, you’re cutie with a booty. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Seriously, get some ass.” Jared rolled his eyes and opened the cookie dough ice cream, “Zoe, I’ve tried. All of the good asses belong to sluts and people who I wouldn’t deserve.” 

 

Zoe rolled her eyes, “That’s not true and you know it. I happen to know a lot of good asses.” Zoe winked. “Really? Name one.” Jared retorted, shoving the scoop in the ice cream rather aggressively. Zoe leaned against the counter and placed a hand on her hip, “I think we both know one.” Jared blushed and proceeded to scoop the ice cream, “Shut up. He’s too good for me, and he doesn’t even like me anyways.” She scoffed, “and how do you know that? I say, go for it. He’s single and literally the best candidate.” He shook his head and plopped the ice cream into one of the bowls, “Yeah, but, not after what happened. It’s not a good idea.”

 

“Dude, get your head out of your ass, that happened literally years ago.” Zoe groaned, causing Alana to shoot her a warning look and speak up, “or maybe, he can find someone else. I can totally help you create an online dating profile!” She offered, rather excitedly. “Yeah, but still..” Jared put the lid back on the container, “also, I refuse to online date.” He finished, grabbing a fork and taking a bite of his ice cream. Alana shrugged, “It’s a good way to get to get yourself out there.” Zoe gasped, interrupting Alana,  “oMG! WE SHOULD GO TO A CLUB!” She exclaimed.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Yeah, I agree with Jared.” Alana admitted, giving her girlf an apologetic look. “Whatever, your guys’ loss.” Zoe shrugged, popping a pizza roll into her mouth. “So, are we going to watch something?” Alana asked, pulling a bag of M&M’s out of their bag. “Yeah, you guys can choose a movie and I’ll set it up while you guys get ice cream or something.” Zoe looked in the bag and tossed Jared La La Land. Jared barely caught the movie, before turning around to go to the living room, “There’s popcorn somewhere if you want some.”

 

After about five minutes, they were all settled with snacks and were watching the movie. At about halfway in, Jared tore his attention away from the movie to look over at Zoe and Alana who were freaking maKiNg oUT On hIS cOuCh. He screeched and threw a pillow at them, “im tOO gaY forR THIS!” To which, Zoe just snickered and Alana gladly flipped Jared off. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this chapter too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Evan, Zoe, and Alana go to karaoke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter DOES have smut in it! it is totally optional though! there will be '***' before it happens. (:

Let’s just say, Jared did not follow Zoe’s advice so far. A couple of days had gone by, actually more like a week. Yeah, a week had gone by and Jared still stayed being the sad sack of shit he was. Well, until he noticed the cute boy with the black curly hair holding the purple clarinet case as he walked out of his programming class. It looked like the boy noticed Jared too as he started walking beside Jared. “Hello.” The boy spoke up, dragging out the ‘o’.

 

Jared turned his head and looked at him, “Hello.”

 

“I don’t believe that I’ve seen you around before.” He replied, shooting Jared a toothy grin. Jared chuckled dryly, “That tends to happen.” Ugh, God. Did that even make sense? Why couldn’t he be smooth for once? He was too caught up in his swarming self-deprecating thoughts that he almost didn’t even realize that the boy was talking. “I’m Eli, Eli Haas,” he paused, as if he was waiting for a reply before continuing, “and you are..?” 

 

“Jared. Jared Kleinman.” He slowly came to a stop as he walked closer to his car. “Well, nice to meet you Kleinman.” Eli grinned as he hip bumped Jared softly, causing him to stumble slightly but all was good. “Likewise, Haas.” Eli giggled slightly and handed his clarinet to Jared for a second as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket before taking back the clarinet and handing the phone to Jared, “put in your number?” Jared snorted, wow, Eli was straightforward. Not that Jared minded, though. He reluctantly put his number into Eli’s phone and handed it back to him. 

 

Eli smiled, “Thanks, I’ll text you later?” Jared smiled back and gave him a little thumbs up, “Yeah, talk to you later.” he replied before watching Eli return the thumbs up before walking away in the opposite direction. Jared felt exhausted from that simple human interaction. Was this what putting yourself out there was like?

 

—

 

Later that night Jared received a text from Evan.

 

**evan:** help

 

**jared:** you called?

 

**evan:** I have to go to karaoke with Zoe and Alana.

**evan:** come with me??

**evan:** please

**evan:** Of course you dvnt have to or anythign,

  
  


Jared snorted at Evan’s last text but didn’t comment on it.

  
  


**jared:** dude, ur fine. i never do anything

**jared:** im literally the loneliest whale to ever moan.

**jared:** okay, that was weird.

**jared:** anyways, what im trying to say is,

**jared:** ill go with u

 

**evan:** Okay!

**evan:** Great! So, we’ll pick you up on the way?

 

**jared:** sure. ;);););););)

 

**evan:** see you in 45 minutes! :)

  
  


Jared smiled and set down his phone. He didn’t even realize until thirty minutes later that he had been staring down at his phone. Shit, he needed to get ready, they would be there any minute now. Jared pulled himself out of bed and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He heard a knock at the door when he was finally out and about to change. He instantly dropped his towel and muttered a ‘shit’ before pulling on his boxers yelling, “gIVE ME A MINUTE, THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED!”

 

Jared had just started to pull on his shirt when he heard a, “oH sHit, sOrRy!” Jared turned to look at Evan, who was currently facing the door, away from Jared. Jared blushed a lil and quickly finished putting on his shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans. Once he was finished getting dressed, he walked over to Evan to manually turn him around. “You’re fine.” Evan still had his eyes squeezed shut. Jared chuckled and shook his head, gripping Evan’s shoulders gently, “You know, i’m fully clothed now.” Evan slowly opened his eyes, upon realizing that he was dressed, he gave Jared a small smile, “ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, just let me go get my phone.” Jared replied, pulling his hands off of the other boy’s shoulders and turning around to pull his charger out of his phone and shove it into his pocket. Then, they walked out of Jared’s apartment building to the car. They crawled into the back of the car, Zoe turned around to greet Jared, “hey jare-bear.” She grinned.

 

Jared rolled his eyes and put on a snooty popular girl voice, “oh my god, heeeeeey zozo, i missed you like, so much.” Alana snorted and Zoe rolled her eyes and turned back around. Once they started driving, it took them about twenty minutes to actually get to place. When they got inside, Zoe and Alana ditched them at the entrance to go sign up to sing-- leaving Jared and Evan alone. 

 

Jared turned to look at Evan, “So, are you going to sing something?” Jared asked before clearing his throat and continuing, “I mean, you do have a pretty voice.” Evan blushed and shook his head, “Shut up- I-” He sighed, “I dunno, I might need a drink first.” He admitted. Jared grinned and nodded, leading Evan over to the bar. While he ordered just straight up tequila, he noticed that Evan himself ordered a bright yellow and pink gradient drink, which was most likely hella sweet and fruity. Jared almost laughed. He should’ve known that that was the kind of drink Ev would order. Once he got his drink he picked it up, talking a small sip before downing it, noticing Evan’s shocked expression.

 

“D-doesn’t that burn?” He asked. Jared shook his head and set the glass down on the bar, “No, not anymore. It’s more of a tingle. Feels nice.” He replied flatly before ordering another drink. 

 

After they both had a few more drinks, they were both equally intoxicated and Jared showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Evan placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder, “wooaaaaahh, s-slow doown, buddo.” Jared finished his current drink and laid his head down on the bar, “mkaaay.” 

 

Evan papped Jared’s shoulder and shook him a bit, “heeey, we should go sing!” he grinned, pulling himself off of the barstool. Jared giggled, “alrighty, whatcha wanna sing?” Evan leaned against Jared, “hmm, i don’t- oHMYGOD! I cAn SiNG lOve sTory!” Yes, Love Story. The song by Taylor Swift. Evan’s guilty pleasure was Taylor Swift. “Anything for you, honey.” Jared slurred out before stumbling to his feet and dragging Evan over to the little sign up table where they wrote down their names and the song and awaited their turn. 

 

Once it was their turn, they got up on stage and just started fucking belting out the lyrics to Love Story. It was going fine and dandy until Jared decided to just start twerking on stage, erupting a sea of ‘boos’ from the crowd. After a few seconds, Jared was sick of it, flipping off the crowd and yelling, “fUck yOU!” And about ten minutes later and an almost fist fight, they were sitting outside of the place on the curb, drunk as heck. 

 

Evan couldn’t stop giggling, “I can’t believe that you did that!” He leaned against Jared as they waited for their uber. “Pfft, they fucking deserved it! Your singing was great and my moooves were flawlessss!” Jared laughed. They laughed for a while before simmering down a bit. Evan inhaled sharply before slurring out, “I missed you.” After a beat of silence, Jared leaned his head down on Evan’s shoulder and replied with, “I missed you too.” Evan smiled softly and let his hand find Jared’s and intertwine their fingers, squeezing his hand gently. Jared brought his other hand to Evan’s cheek and lifted his head up to be really close with Evan’s, leaning in before ducking and blowing a raspberry into Evan’s neck. Evan giggled and swatted Jared’s head away. He was very ticklish, okay? 

 

***

 

About thirty minutes later, the uber picked them up and drove them to Evan’s apartment. When they walked into his place, Evan said, “welcome to mi cassaaaaaaa.” Jared giggled and walked over to the nearest couch and plopped down on it. Evan sat down next to Jared and started unbuttoning the top buttons of his dark blue button up he wore because it was uncomfortable. Jared looked over at Evan, “oo, undressing are wee?? For mee?” 

 

Evan blushed darkly and shook his head, “n-no!” He defended himself, pulling his hands back down. Jared pulled at Evan’s shirt, “I could help yooooou..” He said, wiggling his eyebrows before giggling and burying his head into Evan’s chest. Evan blushed even more, looking down at Jared. He gently pulled his head up, glancing down at his lips and back up to his eyes. Jared looked into Evan’s eyes and blushed, still slightly laughing but all of his attention was on Evan. “what are you…” he started, smiling a little bit. Evan smiled slightly, tilting Jared’s chin up. He ran his thumb over Jared’s bottom lip before leaning forward and softly pressing his lips against Jared’s. 

 

Jared’s eyes widened once he realized what was happening, but he closed his eyes and kissed back, bringing his hands up to Evan’s neck. Evan shut his eyes tightly and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist and pulling him closer. Jared could feel his glasses interfering, so he bit Evan’s bottom lip before pulling away and setting his glasses… somewhere. Then he brought his lips back to Evan’s and tangled a hand in his hair and tugging slightly. Evan let out tiny noises that made Jared completely weak, leaning back on the couch and pulling Evan on top of him without breaking the kiss. Evan parted their lips for a second to catch his breath before starting to trail kisses down Jared’s neck, starting at his jaw. He tugged at the bottom of Jared’s shirt before pulling away for a second to pull it off of him, going straight back to his neck once his shirt was off and thrown across the room.  Jared bit his lip and gripped the back of Evan’s thigh with one of his hands, leaving the other one to slip under Evan’s shirt and roam over his back. 

 

Evan gasped slightly before biting on Jared’s neck softly as he ran his hands up and down Jared’s sides. Jared made noises that he didn’t even know that he could make as he tilted his head so Evan could have access to every part of his neck. Oh, and Evan made sure to leave dark hickeys all over Jared’s neck as Jared unbuttoned Evan’s shirt and pulled it off, running his hands all over his chest. 

 

Evan started to kiss down Jared’s chest, scooting back more so he had more access as he kissed down Jared’s stomach, placing his hands over the button and zipper of his jeans, looking up at Jared once more before slowly unzipping them and pulling them down. Jared let out small whines at how slow he was going. Evan ran his hands over Jared’s thighs before gently parting them and placing a soft kiss to his inner thigh, soaking up all of Jared’s small whines and moans. Evan brought his hands up to Jared’s hips and rubbed them soothingly before mouthing Jared’s dick through his boxers. Jared gasped really loudly and grinded up into Evan’s mouth to get as much friction as possible. Evan pulled away slightly, bringing his hands up to the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down in one swift motion. He trailed a finger up the length of Jared’s dick before gripping the base with his other hand and licking at the tip, causing Jared to make more noise, “g-god, ev, j-jus-mhmFg,” he tried to speak, only resulting in unintelligible moans. 

 

Evan slowly took Jared’s cock into his mouth, almost gagging at the size. No, it wasn’t the longest but it was thick as hell. Once he had all of his dick into his mouth he started bobbing his head up and down. Jared let out scream-moans and tangled his hands into Evan’s hair, almost guiding him somewhat. Evan quickened his pace before abruptly pulling off with a wet ‘pop’, looking up at Jared and licking from the base to the tip and taking the dick back into his mouth. Jared tightened his grip on Evan’s hair and tugged slightly. Evan moaned around Jared’s cock, sending vibrations that sent Jared over the edge, coming into Evan’s mouth. Evan swallowed it all before pulling off, looking up at Jared, who leaned forward and pulled Evan into a kiss, adding teeth and tongue. 

 

Jared brought his hands down to unbutton Evan’s jeans. Once they were unbuttoned, he slipped his hands into his pants, hands grazing over his dick before firmly gripping his ass. Jared also found this as an opportunity to attack Evan’s exposed collar bone with love bites, leading up his neck. After placing one last hickey behind Evan’s ear, he whispered, “I want you.. I want you so bad.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o boyo, this was a long one. also, i love eli so much ugggh. AND, THAT ENDING THO haH.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they don't talk about it.

That next morning, Evan slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the light that flooded into his room. He slowly sat up, rubbing his temples. What the heck happened last night? Actually for a lil while, he didn’t even notice Jared laying next to him. But, it’s not like he was expecting to find anyone in his bed. The point was, he was too distracted by his killer headache. After a moment or two of Evan being awake, Jared slowly woke up and brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. When he finally opened his eyes he was hit with a major headache and an unfamiliar blur. He quickly sat up and realized that it was Evan. 

 

Evan’s gaze instantly snapped to the shirtless Jared that sat next to him. Oh my god, what the hell happened? Evan couldn’t form any words as he locked eyes with Jared, “wha-”

 

“D-did we-?” Jared interrupted, eyes widening. To which, Evan replied with, “Oh- Oh my God, d-did we?” He said, more to himself than to Jared as he ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. Oh my god, they had just fixed things and what did their drunk asses decide to do? Oh yeah, that’s right! Fuck. Jared instantly looked away from Evan, “we- oh my god-” Evan shifted awkwardly, while trying to piece this all together in his head, he suddenly felt very naked. So, he pulled himself out of bed in search for something so put onto his body. Jared watched Evan climb out of bed before looking away. He was going to be somewhat considerate as he pulled the blankets up some to cover more of his front. 

 

“You can look now.” Evan said after finding and pulling on some light blue boxers and a white t-shirt. Jared looked back to see Evan looking for some clothes for Jared to put on, “... im sorry..” Jared said before Evan tossed him a pair of grey boxers, sweats, and a hoodie. “For what?”

 

Jared caught the clothes and sat them down on his lap, “For…” he pulled his hands up, putting his index finger and his thumb together in an ‘O’ shape and inserting his other index finger through it, “... y’know..” Evan opened his mouth to say something but instantly closed it; instead, he walked over to his door, “I’m going to go, um, g-get water and pain killers.” Evan quickly replied before walking out of the room. 

 

Jared watched Evan leave before getting up and putting on what Ev had given him. It didn’t fit quite right but it was good enough. After that, he sat back down on the bed to wait for Evan to return. A few minutes later, Evan came back with two glasses of water and a bottle of advil, “Here.” he said, handing Jared a glass and the bottle of pills. Jared graciously took the water and pills, opening the bottle and popping two into his mouth. He then handed the bottle back to Evan before taking a swig of his water. Evan took some of the pills as well. He didn’t know what to say. What happens now? They had sex. They fucking had sex. 

 

A few moments of Jared staring down and Evan being quiet passed by, before Evan opened his mouth, “i’m sorry-” Jared looked up at Evan, “No, don’t be.”

 

“I just- I don’t want things to be weird between us..”

 

“They won’t, why would they?-- wait, nevermind, um, they won’t, or at least for me they won’t. We were drunk and- ugh. I’m sorry.”

 

“I shouldn’t of drank that much- If anything, I’m sorry.” Evan countered. Jared softly laughed, “Dude, I’m the one with the drinking problem.” To which, Evan giggled slightly before covering his mouth, “sorry-” Jared smiled a little at Evan, “It’s fine. Also, it’s still not your fault.” Evan huffed, “well, it’s not your fault either.” Jared sighed, “y’know what? Let’s just blame it on the alcohol.” Evan stayed silent for a moment before repeating, “yeah, okay.. blame it on the alcohol.”

 

“so, um, what now?” Jared said after a beat of silence. Evan shifted to face Jared more, “um, you can go take a shower and I can make us food..?” Jared bit his lip, he did feel dirty. “I mean, no, I just, i don’t have to it’s alright-“ Evan shook his head, “Jared, it’s fine, you can take a shower.” He hesitated a minute before nodding, “Okay, thanks.” Evan gave him a lil nod in return before pulling himself off of the bed and motioning for Jared to follow. He then led Jared to the bathroom and handed him a towel, “I’ll go make us some food, alright..?” Jared nodded and thanked Evan again before closing the door behind him. 

 

While Jared was in the shower, Evan went to the kitchen and made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches ( he wasn’t a master cook and that was one of the only things he couldn’t screw up). Jared showered pretty quickly, actually in less than ten minutes he was finished. When he got out and walked to the kitchen, Evan had finished their sandwiches and set them down on saucers. Jared offered Evan a small smile when they made eye contact, to which Evan shot him one back before taking one of the plates and walking to the living room. Jared grabbed his sandwich and followed Evan. They ended up sitting on the couch, monching on their sandwiches. Maybe everything would be okay, even though his (best) friend just fucked him last night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual, but expect a quicker update!! i just needed to get this chapter over with so we could get to the good juicy stuff we all want LOL.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a lil bit... sticky.

Evan was sprawled out on Jared’s couch, lately he has been spending more time at Jared’s apartment than his own since he didn’t have a roommate. They still hung out after the karaoke incident, but things were still slightly awkward. They never talked more about it. Actually, they both just acted like it had never happened, because… there wasn’t any true emotions put into it, right? Anyways, currently Evan was looking at those insanely cool pinterest recipes for children that claimed to be extremely easy but turned out to be unfairly hard while Jared watched ghost hunting shows on the TV. Evan gasped when he found ‘the one’ and he instantly needed to make it, “I wanna make these.” He declared.

 

Jared turned his head to look at Evan since he was currently sitting on the floor leaning on the couch. “Make what..?” To which, Evan practically shoved his phone towards Jared’s face to show him the recipe. It was a recipe for ‘Monster Apples’, which basically were apple slices with slits in the back with peanut butter to attach strawberries slices ( to resemble tongues ) also with sugar eyeballs for good measure.  “We need to go to the store now.” Evan insisted. He may not be a great cook, but he was obsessed with making cool kiddo snacks and just baking in general. Also, school was really stressing him out right now and he just really needed to stress bake.

 

“What the fuck, Evan?” Jared said, laughing a bit. Evan just puffed out his cheeks, pulling his phone back, “What?” The brunette snorted, “What the fuck is a monster apple? Why do you- I’m confused. But, if you want to make them, there’s a Walmart down the road.” Evan grinned, “Well then, let’s go!” He exclaimed before quickly rolling off the couch, rolling over Jared in the process before standing up and pulling on his shoes. “That was uncalled for, but whatever.” Jared said, forcing himself to get up and put on his shoes. “Shut up.” Evan replied lightly, following Jared out the door and to his car after he grabbed his keys. He was very e x c i t e d to go to Walmart, even though he preferred Target.

 

After parking, Evan excitedly pushed his door open and tried jumping out. What he didn’t realize was that he forgot to unbuckle so he was just jerked back and restrained in the seat. Jared watched Evan and bursted out laughing, “oh my- holy shit- nice going.” Evan huffed and frustratedly unbuckled himself muttering a small, ‘shut up’, before crawling out of the car and walking towards the store. Jared chuckled and rolled his eyes before locking his car and catching up with Evan, “So, what do we need?” He asked while Evan grabbed a shopping cart, “apples, strawberries, sugar eyes, peanut butter, caprisuns.” He trailed off. He didn’t really need caprisuns but he liked his juice.

 

“Okay..” Jared paused for a moment, looking back and forth at Evan and the cart, “... can I sit in the basket..?” There was a good beat of silence before Evan replied with, “I- what- what’re you? Seven?” To which Jared shot back with, “No! I’m seven and a half. Get it right, mom.” Evan snorted, “get in the basket.” He said in his best demanding mom voice he could muster. Jared cheered like an actual child and sloppily kissed Evan’s cheek before jumping into the basket, “I love you mom!!” Evan shook his head and started pushing the cart. It was kind of hard to, to be honest due to Jared’s added weight. It’s hard to push a twenty-one year old boy in a shopping cart. “I need some chocolate.” Evan muttered, trying to keep up his mom persona. Hopefully they wouldn’t get in trouble due to him sitting in the cart.

 

“Oooo, is mommy on her perioood????” Jared said, turning his head to look at Evan since he was facing forwards and stuck his tongue out at him. Evan stopped the cart and looked at Jared, narrowing his eyes at the boy. This was going too far. “Excuse me?” He honestly didn’t even know what was happening. The boy in the basket laughed and turned his whole body so he was facing Evan, “What the fuck are we doing?” Evan shook his head, “I don’t know.” He admitted as he started to push the cart to the produce section. Jared smiled and just kind of admired Evan’s face for a few seconds. He liked the way he knit his eyebrows and bit his lip in concentration. Honestly, Jared just liked Evan’s face in general. It just looked so smooth and soft and plush and-- Jared quickly away once realizing what he was doing, “So, apples and strawberries.”

 

“I don’t really know how to pick fruits to be honest.” Evan muttered, looking at the apples. He has seen the way his mom would squeeze different fruits and stuff but he didn’t know why. He stared at the apples for a good ten seconds before taking one of the plastic bags and tossing two random green apples and one red one into the bag. “You’re such a mom, what the fuck.” Jared commented. “Leave me be.” Evan said jokingly as he set the apples into the cart and pushed it a lil to the strawberries, picking a random container and putting them in the cart as well.

 

While Evan was pushing the cart away from the produce section, Jared noticed something. “dUdE, GO down thIs aIsLE the LitTle deBbiEs are DowN thEre!” He exclaimed as he frantically pointed down the aisle, 99% sure that he looked like an over excited twelve year old. “Jared- no, you don’t need them-” Evan said as he started pushing the cart away from said aisle. “Ev- Evan, no stop, I need them- Evan I swear to god I will scream- eVan!” Jared needed those cosmic brownies. “Oh- oh my god- Jared shut up- we’ll get you your damn little debbies.” Evan tried hushing Jared as he backed up and went down the aisle. Jared beamed up at Evan, “yuS!” he said, whilst doing a little fist pump.

 

Evan shook his head in slight annoyance as he pushed the cart up to the little debbies section, “what do you want?” Jared looked at them for a few seconds before responding with, “All of them, but mostly six boxes of cosmic brownies.”

 

“Jared- no. pick one” Evan said.

 

Jared huffed and reached out of the cart, grabbing around three boxes of cosmic brownies, “my babies.” he muttered, hugging them. “Jared- why-” Evan sighed and didn’t even attempt at finishing his sentence. He wanted to tell Jared to just get one but he decided not to. He just started pushing the cart again. Jared just sat happily, cradling the brownies in his arms. He’ll give Evan money to pay for them later.

 

Evan continued to go to the baking aisle, picking up a box of decorative sugar eyeballs for the monster apples while Jared set his brownies down and watched Ev do his thing. Evan walked past several cake mixes and hesitated a bit before grabbing a chocolate cake mix along with chocolate frosting, He also decided to grab rainbow sprinkles because why not. Jared raised an eyebrow at this, “I thought you were just making monster apples?” Evan tossed the stuff in the cart, “now I want cake.” Evan said decidedly. Things had been stressful with class anyways and he really needed to stress bake. Jared laughed a lil and shook his head, “Of course.”

 

After checking out a few more items, they loaded up the car and went back to Jared’s apartment. When they got there, Evan grabbed all of the bags and ran up to the door to Jared’s apartment, waiting for him to unlock and open the door. Jared soon caught up and unlocked the door for the excited boy and walked in after him. Evan literally ran inside and sat the bags on the counters in the kitchen while Jared collapsed onto the couch. Evan glanced over to Jared, “aren’t you going to help..?” Evan asked, making Jared sit up. “Do you want me to..?” Evan glanced over to the groceries and then back at Jared, “... yes.”

 

So, Jared got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, “What do I do?”

 

“Hmm,” Evan pulled the apples out of the bag and gave them to Jared, “cut these.” So, Jared complied, rinsing off the apples before cutting them up into slices. While Jared cut the apples, Ev rinsed off the strawberries and slice them as well. When they were both finished, Jared said, “okayy, now what?” Evan examined their apple and strawberry slices before grabbing the jar of peanut butter and a butter knife, “We spread now.”

 

“Now this is something I can get into.” Jared remarked.

 

So, Evan opened the peanut butter and pulled off the seal before stabbing his knife into the creaminess and scooping some out to spread it on the apples. While Evan did this, Jared decided to stick a finger in the peanut butter and boop Evan’s nose with his peanut butter finger. Evan scrunched up his nose and whined, “eww- jare-” Jared giggled in his twenty-one year old man voice at Evan’s reaction and smudged more peanut butter across Evan’s face. In response, Evan got a good amount of peanut butter on his hands and smeared it on Jared’s face which made Jared giggle and rub even more butter on Evan’s face. This was a full on peanut butter war. Jared got a good glob of butter and smushed it on Evan’s head and dragged it down his face. Evan cringed at the feeling of the butter in his hair before massaging some peanut butter into Jared’s hair in return.

 

To be honest, Jared craved the feeling of peanut butter on his b- no, nevermind. He smeared the butter all over Evan’s face and head, even around his ears and down his neck. Evan laughed, a lot. He didn’t know why this was so funny, but it was. He placed his hands on Jared’s cheeks and papped more peanut butter on them. Jared laughed along with Evan, admiring his peanut butter face, Wow, since when did peanut butter make someone so… cute? Evan simmered down his laughing but he was still giggling slightly, smiling at Jared. The brunette stared into the other boy’s eyes, smiling. He wanted to kiss Evan right now and taste the peanut butter, but he didn’t; instead, he spoke up, “We’re such fucking children.”

 

Evan kind of broke out of his trance and cleared his throat before pulling his hands off of Jared’s peanut butter face, “You s-started it.” Jared smeared the butter one last time before removing his hands completely from Evan’s face, “I know.” Evan grimaced at the overwhelming stickiness, “This is gross.” Jared just hummed, “I find it nice. Also, you can shower if you need to.” Evan wasn’t going to question why Jared enjoyed this so much. He just nodded. He needed to shower. “Can I borrow some clothes?” Evan asked, due to his current clothes being literally covered in peanut butter.

 

“Uh, yeah. Hol up.” Jared went over to the sink and washed the peanut butter off of his hands. Then, he went to his room to grab clothes that might fit Evan. Evan followed Jared and watched as he pulled some clothes out his closet before turning around to face Evan. “I didn’t know if you needed pants or not so I got some anyways. Follow.” He said before walking out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. When they were in the bathroom, Jared set the clothes down on the toilet, turning to see Ev walk in. “There’s towels in the cabinet and you can use whatever you find in the shower, just not all of it. Please. I’m poor and can’t afford soap.” Evan snorted, “Alright, but maybe you shouldn’t of put the whole jar of peanut butter in my hair.” He grinned before closing the door behind Jared.  While Evan showered, Jared walked to the kitchen to try and wash some peanut butter off of his face.

 

When Evan was all nice n clean, he dried off and pulled on the clothes Jared had lent him. The pants were a bit short on his legs and the shirt was a bit loose but it was alright. Somehow Evan couldn’t get over the fact that he smelled like Jared, and how he kind of liked it..? He doesn’t know. Anyways, once he was finished getting dressed, he walked out of the bathroom and plopped down onto the couch next to a very buttery Jared. “You feel clean?” Jared asked, looking up from his phone. He has managed to get most of the butter off his face but he still felt pretty gross. “For the most part, you feel clean?” Evan asked jokingly. “I feel buttery.” Jared said as he sat his phone next to him on the couch, “Sorry the clothes don’t fit that well.”

 

Evan crossed his legs and turned to face Jared, “It’s okay, thanks for lending them.” Jared gave Evan a small smile, “Anytime, bub. Also, sorry for putting peanut butter in your hair.” He said, laughing slightly. Evan laughed a little in return and shrugged, “ ‘s alright. Sorry for putting peanut butter in your hair.” Jared shook his head, “It’s fine.” Evan smiled a lil bit. There was a short awkward silence before Evan picked up his phone and checked the time. “Ugh, shoot, I should probably go..” Jared looked over at Evan again, “Oh.. sorry..” Evan looked up at Jared, “hm..? Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry, I just have to get back to feed Taco and finish my report for environmental science.”

 

“Understanda- Wait. Taco..?”

 

“Yeah, my cat-” Evan looked at Jared confused for a moment before gasping, “oH, YOU’VE NEVER MET HER- she’s my cat. She has fluffy black fur and green eyes and I love her.” Jared shook his head in disbelief, “Wait- so, you have a cat, but you didn’t tell me this vital information..?” Jared loves cats. He l o v e s them. “.. and it’s name is tAcO!? I’ve been- I’ve been cheated.” Evan shook his head and pulled up a picture of her on his phone. They ended up spending the next thirty minutes adoring Evan’s cat before he finally forced himself to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter, okay? also, expect some Eli in the next chapter 8,)
> 
> also, there might be typos bc im lazy and i make mistakes.


End file.
